


34B baker street [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, a surprise, cross-dressing sherlock, deliberatly bad art, love note tee hee~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock has a supprise for john ooh~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sherluck's note




	2. john's questoin




	3. sherlock's surprise

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [34B baker street-Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332664) by [queen_daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_daisy/pseuds/queen_daisy)




End file.
